


Cards on the Table

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega and Shepard play cards and flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards on the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalishGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/gifts).



“Did you really volunteer to be my bodyguard?” She asks, smoothing down the crisp blue uniform as she sits, cross-legged, at the couch. She ignores the Victory banner inelegantly taped up behind her that she's quite sure that only Joker could have made; who else would have drawn the Normandy epicly bombing the Reapers while she and Vega made kissing faces in the corner of the banner?

Or maybe it was EDI, given how many conversations they've had about sexual attraction. She's quite certain, at this point, that she knows more about Joker's bedroom activities than she does about her own. 

“Yes, ma’am. I have a vested interest in your body and who guards it.” He smiles – a bit too pleased with that line, he's had way too much to drink tonight – but it's still charming, somehow. He's in his dress blues too, and lord knows how he's managed to make that uniform look that good, but he's somehow managing it better than anyone else.

“Hmm.” She takes a long sip of her drink, covertly watching the way Vega staring longingly at her all the way from her boots to her lips when he thinks she's not watching. “Why?”

“Jeez, Lola, isn't it obvious?” He rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortable, and Shepard watches, ignoring the considerably noisy background to the party. “Who wouldn’t want to play cards with the Shepard?”

“You still up for a game, Vega?” She leans over, loots through an old end-table, until she pulls out her prized possession: an aviator deck, the first her mother got her, for her first deployment. “Or is Commander Vega afraid he might lose his shirt?”

“I dunno, Lola, you sure you want to lose your shirt?” Vega asks, raising an eyebrow in a way that covertly screams that he would be absolutely OK with that idea.

“Heh, guess we won't know for sure whose losing what until we deal the cards.” She smiles.

“Okay, Lola,” he says, leaning down to offer her a hand to get up. “But what do you say we take the game somewhere more private? Wouldn't want to exhaust you before you even win one round of Skillian Five.”

“Lead the way, Vega,” she laughs, holding onto his arm for support as he leads her into the bedroom of the run-down apartment they're currently occupying. “But it'll be the last time you'll be in the lead tonight.”


End file.
